Rising Sun
by Kamikaze Zettaaime
Summary: Yunjaemin, Tiga hati dalam satu cinta, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Apakah ada artinya jika mengorbankan cintamu tapi membuatmu terluka? apakah ada artinya jika itu menghancurkan hatinya?
1. Chapter 1

Anneyong . . .

author Ga jelas ini publish fanfiction Ngaco. berharap ada yang membacanya aja. ^^

.

 **RISING SUN**

.

.

 **Desclaimer : Their Own**

 **Main casts : Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho**

 **Pairing : berubah sesuai jalan cerita**

 **Warning :**

 **~ Typo bertebaran**

 **~ EYD nggak sesuai**

 **~ Shounen Ai.**

 **~ Gaje, Aneh etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

 **Chapter 1 : Summary**

.

.

.

Yunho, Jaejoong dan Changmin, sahabat sejak mereka berada di tingkat senior high school. Ketiganya sangat dekat. Yunho adalah kakak Changmin, sangat menyayangi changmin dan begitupun Changmin, paling nggak bisa melihat salah satunya menderita. Mereka berdua mencintai orang yang sama 'Kim Jaejoong'. Yunho yang mengetahui perasaan Changmin memilih mundur meskipun hatinya terluka. Dia mencoba merelakan perasaannya untuk Changmin .

Disisi lain Changmin yang nggak tau perasaan hyungnya menyatakan perasaannya dan Jaejoong menerimanya. Mereka berdua masih belum menceritakannya ke Yunho. Sampai sebuah insiden mengubah segalanya, ketika Yunho pulang dari kampus dalam keadaan mabuk dan meracau tentang perasaannya ke Jaejoong dan juga sangat menyayangi Changmin dan juga alasan dia memilih mundur. Setelah hari itu Changmin kembali berpikir untuk memberitau Yunho hubungannya dengan Jaejoong.

Keputusannya adalah hal yang akan mengubah hidup mereka bertiga.

Tiga hati dalam satu cinta, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?. Apakah ada artinya jika mengorbankan cintamu tapi membuatmu maupun dirinya terluka?. Apakah ada artinya jika itu menghancurkan hatinya?.


	2. Chapter 2

RISING SUN

 **Desclaimer : Their Own**

 **Main casts : Kim Jaejoong, Shim Changmin, Jung Yunho**

 **Pairing : berubah sesuai jalan cerita**

 **Warning :**

 **~ Typo bertebaran**

 **~ EYD nggak sesuai**

 **~ Shounen Ai.**

 **~ Gaje, Aneh etc.**

 **Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

Summary : Tiga hati dalam satu cinta, apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya?. Apakah ada artinya jika mengorbankan cintamu tapi membuatmu maupun dirinya terluka?. Apakah ada artinya jika itu menghancurkan hatinya?.

.

 **Chapter 2 : Keputusan**

.

.

.

Keputusan adalah sebagian dari hidup, keputusan membuat sesuatu menjadi lebih baik dan berharga, dan keputusan adalah hal yang menjadi masalah Changmin sekarang. Dia tau semua konsekuensi dari keputusan yang dia pilih dan itu harus, dan masalahnya. . . apakah keputusannya benar?.

Setiap langkah Changmin menuju rumah seseorang yang menjadi couplenya seperti jarum yang menyesakkan dada. Air mata mengalir mengaburkan pandangan, langkahnya berhenti ditangga terakhir. Namja tinggi tersebut menatap pintu didepannya ragu.

'Jae, aku sangat, sangat mencintaimu dan aku juga sangat menyayangi Yunho hyung. Aku tau ini bukan keputusan yang benar. Tapi hanya ini yang aku pikirkan. Aku nggak bisa melihat Yunho hyung terluka. Kalian adalah hidupku, tapi aku harus melepasmu meski harus melukaimu dan diriku sendiri Aku tau kamu akan bahagia bersama Yunho hyung karena hyung juga sangat mencintaimu. Jae... maafkan aku karena ini yang terbaik untuk kita bertiga.

Changmin mengusap air matanya, menghela napas dalam kemudian mengetuk pintu didepannya. Pintu yang akan menjadi awal dari segalanya.

Setelah bunyi klik dua kali, pintu terbuka diikuti wajah jaejoong dengan senyum cerianya.

"Omo... Min. My Minnie, aku baru mau menghubungimu. Aku memasak sushi dan lasagna untukmu."

Changmin diam ditempatnya memperhatikan wajah jaejoong, big doe eyes yang berbinar ceria membuat hatinya hangat, bibir ploem merah sempurna dan senyum malaikatnya menghipnotis siapapun yang melihatnya.

'Ini sangat menyakitkan Jae, rasanya aku nggak sanggup melakukan ini semua. Aku nggak bisa melihatmu menangis dan terluka. Kamu segalanya untukku, tapi hyung... dia juga sangat berarti untukku, dia keluargaku satu satunya setelah ayah dan ibu meninggal. Oh God.. apa keputusanku benar?'

Melihat Changmin diam dan tatapannya kosong Jaejoong khawatir , dia menepuk nepuk pipi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pelan. "What's wrong Min?. Apa kamu sakit?."

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong tiba tiba. Namja cantik itu memeluk balik, heran dengan dengan perubahan namjachingunya.

"Please biarkan posisi seperti ini. Biarkan aku memelukmu untuk sementara. "

Jaejoong tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya. "O-okay my Minnie."

Changmin menangis tanpa suara. Pelukan kali ini serasa membunuhnya perlahan. Buru buru dia mengusap air mata dan melepas pelukannya. Jaejoong menyadari mata Changmin merah dan sembab. "kamu menangis Min?" Tanyanya khawatir.

Changmin mengusap-usap matanya. "A-ani.. ini hanya alergi. Kamu tau alergiku." Jelasnya gugup, jantungnya berdegup nggak karuan.

"Aku sudah bilang kamu harus kedokter. Anyways ayo kita makan. Aku memasak makanan favoritemu."

Jaejoong menarik tangan Changmin keruang makan. Disana sudah tersaji masakan yang ditata sedemikian rapi dimeja. Jaejoong melepaskan tangan Changmin lalu mengisi piring untuk Changmin dan dirinya sendiri.

Sementara itu Changmin hanya menatap tangannya, nggak ingin melepaskan Jaejoong.

"So, what do you think?. Are you hungry?. . . hahaha of couse you are. Aku memasak ini semua untuk-" Jaejoong terdiam melihat Changmin. Dia mendekati Changmin yang lagi lagi menatapnya hampa.

"Minnie. . . come on tell me. Kamu ada masalah apa? You know i'm here to listen. Come on Min. Your really acting strange."

Changmin nggak bosen menatap wajah dan senyum Jaejoong. "Nothing. Aku cuma lupa bilang ke Yunho hyung kalo aku makan malam disini. Hyung pasti ngomel nanti."

"O..oh. mu-mungkin kita harus menghubungi Yunho." Ucap Jaejoong dengan intonasi sedih.

Changmin menyadarinya. "Jangan...kita hubungi Yunho hyung nanti. Aku ingin makan semua ini dengan baby Jaejoongie." Cegahnya. Dia mengambil kursi dan duduk diikuti Jaejoong disebelahnya.

"Selamat makan."

"..."

"Kenapa Min?."

"Feed me."

Namja cantik itu menatap nggak berkedip. "Apa aku salah dengar?.atau kamu bilang 'suapi'?."

Changmin mengangguk manja. "Suapi aku baby Jae.."

Jaejoong bergidik ngeri, dia memutar kursinya menghadap Changmin, tangannya memeriksa dahi namja tampan tersebut. "Apa kepalamu terbentur sesuatu atau baja misalnya? My Minnie bukan tipe manja seperti ini."

Changmin melepas tangan didahinya dan mencium punggung tangan tersebut yang buru buru ditarik oleh si pemilik tangan. Changmin tersenyum melihat Jaejoong salah tingkah dengan wajah bersemu merah.

Namja cantik tersebut menyendok lasagnanya dengan gugup, "A-arasseo.. say aaaa."

Hap..Changmin memakannya dengan lahap.. "waahhh lagi.."

Jaejoong tersenyum melihat Changmin menikmati suapannya. Keduanya makan dengan riang. Sesekali Changmin gantian menyuapi Jaejoong.

"Gomawo buat semua makanan lezatnya umma~."

Jaejoong terkikik dan memukul bahu Changmin, "Yah… tapi Min, kamu terlihat mengerikan dengan tingkahmu yang sekarang but, I love it. I want this cute Min~ ." Dia mencium bibir Changmin yang dibalas oleh namja tinggi tersebut. Keduanya melepaskan ciuman setelah kehabisan pasokan oksigen.

Ibu jari Changmin mengusap bibir Jaejoong lalu mengecup bibir itu singkat. "I love you joongie." Ucapnya lirih.

Jaejoong membawa piring-piring kotor ketempat cucian.

"Aku saja yang mencucinya Jae, kamu pasti lelah sudah memasak banyak untukku."

Jaejoong membalikan badan, menatap Changmin yang berjalan kearahnya. "Nggak Min, kamu tamuku dan aku senang memasak untukmu."

Changmin memeluk Jaejoong dari belakang dan menggendong Jaejoong ala bridal style.

"Yah-..turunkan aku.."

Nggak memperdulikan protesan namja cantik itu, dia berjalan keruang tengah dan menurunkan Jaejoong di sofa.

"Diam disini, aku akan menyelesaikan cuciannya. No buts."

Jaejoong mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dan menonton Tv tanpa minat.

Changmin segera menyelesaikan pekerjaanya. Setelah itu kembali keruang tengah dan duduk disebelah Jaejoong. Dia mengacak surai pirang namjachingunya, "Jae, ayo jalan-jalan."

Jaejoong tersenyum mengiyakan. "Aku ambil jaket dulu."

Changmin menahan Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik tersebut beranjak. "Kamu pakai jaketku." Dia melepaskan jaketnya lalu memakaikanya ke Jaejoong yang menatapnya serius.

Changmin mencium bibir Jaejoong singkat, "Gwenchanna."

Jaejoong menyentuh bibirnya kemudian mengikuti Changmin keluar. Setelah mengunci pintu dia berlari kecil menyusul Changmin. "Kajja."

Keduanya berjalan dalam diam sambil menatap langit malam menikmati waktu kebersamaanya. Sampai disebuah taman Jaejoong berlari menuju sebuah ayunan. "Min sini… dorong ayunannya."

Changmin terkekeh melihat tingkah namjachingunya. Dia mempercepat jalannya dan berdiri dibelakang Jaejoong.

"Waahhh… Ingat pas kita masih sekolah. Kita bertiga selalu main disini. Aku kangen masa SMAku." Jaejoong menatap keatas mendapati wajah tersenyum, Changmin yang saat ini berdiri diayunan, kakinya berada ditepi dudukan ayunan yang tersisa, Jaejoong berada diantara kedua kaki Changmin.

"Kamu selalu menangis seperti anak kecil."

Jaejoong cemberut mengingat dulu Changmin yang selalu menjahilinya.

.

.

.

Flashback

"Ya- Jaejoong hyung, kamu memukulku atau mencolek huh,? haha such a slow poke." Changmin menggoda Jaejoong, tangan kanannya mengunci kedua tangan Jaejoong kebelakang, tangan kirinya memeluk leher Jaejoong.

Namja cantik tersebut kalah telak karena Changmin punya reflex cepat. Dia sekuat tenaga melepaskan diri, nggak sengaja kakinya tersandung dan karena nggak imbang dia terjatuh. Changmin tertawa keras. Yunho langsung berlari menghampiri Jaejoong yang hampir menangis, dia meniup siku tangan Jaejoong.

"Jangan menangis, nggak kenapa napa, shh…jangan menangis. Apa kakimu sakit,? mana yang sakit?"

"Nggak ada yang sakit, hiks..hisk..Changmin menyebalkan."

Yunho berjalan kearah Changmin dan memukulnya pelan.

"Aish…Hyung…" Changmin cemberut, bibirnya mengerucut lucu. Jaejoong yang melihatnya jadi tertawa.

"Nah Changmin sudah ngga tertawa Jae, jangan menangis lagi Oke?"

Jaejoong berdiri perlahan tapi kembali terjatuh, matanya kembali memerah hampir menangis, "Sakit." isaknya lagi. Yunho buru buru mengusap air mata di pipi Jaejoong.

"Kenapa menangis seperti anak kecil ?" ledek Changmin dengan tampang Watadosnya.

"Changmin…" Geram Yunho marah, menyadari itu Changmin segera berjongkok didepan Jaejoong.

"Kajja.. aku akan menggendongmu."

Jaejoong berdiri dibantu Yunho, dia memeluk leher Changmin untuk berpegangan. Changmin menggendong Jaejoong dipunggungnya sementara Yunho membawa tas mereka.

End Flashback

.

.

.

"Ne… kamu selalu seperti itu."

"Yeah… dan hyung selalu menjadi penyelamatmu."

Jaejoong mengangguk mengingat semua hal yang dilakukan Yunho untuknya. "Sampai sekarang dia menjadi penyelamatku."

"Yup. He is."

"But you're my Prince."

"Tapi pangeranmu ini nggak bisa melakukan apapun untuk melindungimu seperti yang dilakukan Yunho-hyung."

"Apa yang kamu pikirkan? pangeran yang ini- " Jaejoong meraih tangan Changmin dan mengalungkam dilehernya, sementara Changmin turun dari ayunan. "-membuatku selalu tersenyum. mencintaiku dan membuatku menjadi orang yang paling bahagia."

Air mata mengalir melewati pipi Changmin. "Jinja? apa aku melakukan itu semua?"

Jaejoong mengangguk tanpa menoleh kebelakang karena Changmin menahannya.

"Tapi pangeran ini juga yang akan melukaimu."

Senyum dibibir Jaejoong memudar. Changmin melepaskan tangannya dan berjalan kedepan. Dia berlutut dihadapan Jaejoong tanpa bisa menahan air matanya, dia memegang tangan Jaejoong yang sedang menyeka air mataya.

"Kenapa kamu menangis Min? What's wrong?"

"Jae. . . kamu adalah hal terbaik dihidupku . . .Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku. a-aku sangat mencintaimu. . . tapi . . .M-m-mianhae. . ."

"M-mianhae? Min ka-kamu menakutiku." Bibir Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis. Changmin mengusap air mata yang mulai mengalir dipipi Jaejoong. Da menatap cincin ditangannya lama, dia melepas cincin couplenya dengan Jaejoong dan menjatuhkannya, menggelinding jauh dari pandangan.

"Biarkan hubungan ini berakhir, a-aku sadar aku m-mencintaimu. . . bukan sebagai pasangan. Tapi k-kita b-bisa-"

Jaejoong meletakan jarinya dibibir Changmin, "Jangan. . . jangan teruskan kalo. . . kita menjadi t-tt-te-man. Maksudku. . . Min. . . aku nggak mengerti, kita baik baik saja sebelum makan malam dan berjalan sampai sini, kamu membuang cincin couple kita dan me-memutuskan hubungan kita? Changmin. . . apa kamu mempermainkan perasaanku? Apa aku melakukan kesalahan? tell me."

Changmin menghela napas berat. "I know Jae-. kamu nggak melakukan kesalahan apapun, kamu couple terbaikku, hanya itu. a-aku. . .aku hanya mencintaimu sebagai s-ssaudara seperti Yunho hyung."

Jaejoong mendorong Changmin. "STOP !. . . omong kosong apa lagi? kamu- . . . arghhh…" dia menyeka air matanya kasar dan berlari menjauh meninggalkan Changmin yang menangis terduduk.

"Maaf Jae. . . maafkan aku." Changmin berdiri dan memandang sekitar mencari cincinnya.

.

.

.

Sementara itu,

Yunho tersenyum lebar berjalan kearah mobil. Dia baru akan membuka pintu mobil ketika mata musangnya menangkap Jaejoong berlari kearahnya dan memeluknya erat. Yunho milepost pelukan Jaejoong dan memperhatikan namja cantik tersebut tapi dia langsung memeluknya ketika melihat air mata diwajah Jaejoong.

"Kamu ada masalah apa Jaejoong-ah?" Yunho melepas pelukannya, jari tangannya mengusap air mata dipipi Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang masih shock memeluk Yunho lagi. Yunho memeluk balik, tangannya mengusap punggung Jaejoong mencoba menenangkan.

.

.

Disisi lain, Changmin melihat mereka dengan air mata mengalir deras dan sesak di dadanya.

.

.

.

((((( To Be Continue )))))


End file.
